There are many known types of keyboards used for inputting keystrokes and various other commands and data to electronic devices. These keyboards typically are large and bulky, and their use can thus be awkward, especially if there is a limited amount of space available for using the keyboard. In particular, full-size keyboards used with a desktop computer take up a large amount of desk space which could be used for other purposes. Such large keyboards have also been cited as the cause of certain hand or arm muscular problems, such as carpel tunnel syndrome. As such keyboards include within them various electrical components for transmitting the keystroke signals to the computer, should the user spill liquid or deposit other foreign substances onto the keyboard, a malfunction of the keyboard is likely to result.
A device that substitutes for a typical desktop keyboard is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,537 in which keystroke signals are based on sign language, i.e., hand shapes corresponding to the alphabet and various words used to communicate with the deaf and/or hearing-impaired. Sensors mounted to a glove's surface detect the flexing of finger joints and the contacts between various portions of the user's hand. The signals are transmitted to a computer which translates the user's hand shapes into the word, letter, number, etc., corresponding to the hand shapes. This device, however, is unable to perform all of the operations of a conventional keyboard, requires knowledge of another language, sign language, to operate it, and cannot be used in any way other than translating sign language into computer readable form.
Devices that have attempted to make a keyboard more compact include fold-up or collapsible keyboards. However, the bulky electrical components of these keyboards limit how small and light-weight these keyboards may be. Although a keyboard or other data entry device may be temporarily removed from a workspace to create additional workspace, this option is not available for portable laptop computers with their attached keyboards. In fact, the size of a keyboard for a laptop computer or computer notebook is often one of the main size limiting factors for the device.
There is therefore a need for a device that can perform the same functions as a conventional keyboard for a data entry device but which is light, compact, and easy to use.